Star Wars Jedi Knights Episode II: Resurrection
by Guardian Kitch
Summary: Sequel to Star Wars Jedi Knights Episode I: ExtinctionThe Jedi have hidden out on Dantooine and now began preperations for a galactic wide rebellion, though first they must gather the remainder of their numbers and court the smugglers. Rated for Safety.
1. Star Wars Episode II: Resurrection

**Star Wars Jedi Knights**

**Episode II**

**Resurrection**

_It is now one month after the execution of Order 66. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has been named Emperor of the First Galactic Empire. _

_Emperor Palpatine's new enforcer, Darth Vader, has destroyed the Jedi Order, and what few Jedi still live are forced into hiding._

_However, even as the Dark Lords of the Sith consolidate their power, the Jedi Order has begun to rise from the ashes._

_Led by the new Jedi Grand Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi have gathered on the planet Dantooine, intent on rebuilding their ancient Order and challenging the Sith once more._

_The newly reformed Jedi High Council orders Jedi Knights Jax Bridges and Lor Assant to go out and form the Smuggler's Alliance, which will be used both to thwart the Empire and to help lead hiding Jedi back to Dantooine, where they will join up with the gathered Jedi. _

_However, the fight to retake the galaxy will be long and hard, and the Jedi Order faces changes on a horrific magnitude in order to defeat the Sith…_


	2. The New Jedi High Council

Location: Dantooine

One month after Order 66

The newly reformed Jedi High Council, consisting of Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Aayla Secura, the only Jedi Masters left who were known to have survived Order 66. Of course, Obi-Wan knew of a fourth master who had survived, but he had told Obi-Wan that he was done with fighting.

"Okay, so do we reform the Order or do we allow the Jedi to go their own way?"

"We should reform the Jedi Order, but it will be difficult to do so without being noticed by this new Empire." Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"So, how do we go about doing this?" Aayla Secura asked. For an hour, the three Jedi Masters talked and argued about it, and when they finally decided they weren't getting anywhere, Obi-Wan stopped the meeting.

"Why don't we call in Knights Assant, Bridges, and Offeé and see if they have any ideas?" The other two masters nodded at Obi-Wan's idea and Obi-Wan in turn activated his comlink and called in the three Jedi Knights.

Once in, the three masters explained their ideas to them and then listened as they each presented their own views and ideas. It was Jax though that really got them.

"I can tell that we're not getting any where with this, but I do have an idea." Jax said, causing the others to nod, signaling for him to continue. "Master Yoda would always tell me when I watched him train the children and they did something not many fully trained Knights could do, he would always say _'Truly wonderful, the mind of a child is. Unclouded and free from the Dark Side.'_ Why not bring in the Padawans and see what they think. I know of one Padawan for sure who might have an idea."

"Who?"

"Kitch. He has been trying to talk to me for a good while now about what we could do to defeat the Empire."

Obi-Wan lifted his comlink and called Kitch in. Once he was there, Obi-Wan explained the discussion to him and then they all listened as he answered.

"Of course I have ideas. First is this: you're right to reform the Jedi Order. Without it, the Sith cannot be defeated.

"Now, here's a second idea. Dantooine is made up of different family farms and colonies, but has absolutely no central government. That is the first problem we should fix."

"But young Padawan," Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. "Who would be in charge of this new government; a Jedi?"

"Force no! That would be one of the worse mistakes we could make. What we need to do is send Jedi to the different farms and colonies and tell them that there will be a meeting at the enclave and that everyone is welcome to attend. At this meeting, if it works, we'll tell them that we plan on rebuilding the Jedi Order and that we want to help give Dantooine a strong, centralized government, one that will be there to help their people.

"Now, here's my third and final idea. We have 15 younglings, 6 Jedi Padawans, 3 Jedi Knights, and 3 Jedi Masters in addition to 5 civilians living here, though one of the civilians happens to be a former Jedi Master. That's not enough to do much on. What we really need to be doing is finding other Jedi who survived this purge and bring them here. Our attention should be focused on helping Dantooine and finding Jedi so we can rebuild the Order."

"But what of the Sith?"

"We don't worry about fighting them, just hiding and defending ourselves right now."

"And how do you propose we find these surviving Jedi? After all, we can't very well put out an open advertisement, can we?"

"Well, I'll probably be expelled for this, but we help _form_ the Smuggler's Alliance."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed together, causing Kitch to smile.

"Kitch," Jax asked. "What makes you think the smugglers would be willing to help us and not turn us in to the Empire?"

"It's simple really. We'd be breaking the law, and smugglers love to break the law. Even if we reform the Jedi Order, we're on the other side of the law, because until we retake Coruscant and the Senate, the Empire and the Sith _are _the law. And smugglers would be rather useful in bringing Jedi back to the enclave here on Dantooine."

"I agree with the Padawan." Aayla said.

"But how would we form this 'Smuggler's Alliance'?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Well Master Mundi, we do have 3 Jedi Masters and 3 Jedi Knights capable of going out on missions, and if they need help then we have 6 Padawans capable of going with them. Why not send two of the knights out and let them go under cover."

"Very well. The Council will discuss this matter in private. You may go." Obi-Wan said. The three Knights and Kitch bowed and walked out. Once they were gone, Obi-Wan turned to the other masters.

"Well, who do we send out?"

"I think Knights Assant and Bridges would be up to the task. Knight Offeé could stay here with us to teach the younglings and we could always have Senator Amidala help us form the new government here on Dantooine."

"We have a fourth master here who could help us, if she was to consent to it."

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked, puzzled at what Aayla had just said.

"Kitch's mother. Before she left, she ascended to the rank of Jedi Master. We could always place her on the council with us."

"Why did she leave the order?" Obi-Wan asked. When she left, he had been a Padawan who had just promoted to Jedi Knight, so he hadn't known much of why she had left.

"She felt the Republic was getting to corrupt, and that we hadn't been doing enough to locate the Dark Lord of the Sith who had trained the Sith Lord who killed your master, Qui-Gon Jinn. That, and she admitted to us that she was married and had a family, and she chose her family over the Order." Ki-Adi-Mundi answered.

"So, could we not bring her back into the Order?"

"She was a dedicated Jedi, and she always made the right choice, or so it seemed to us on the council." Ki-Adi-Mundi said, nodding his head thoughtfully. Obi-Wan nodded and looked over at Aayla.

"Master Secura, what do you think on this matter?"

"Well, I have no problems with bringing her back into the Jedi Order, but that should be up to her. But are we saying to hell with the Jedi Code."

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan said thoughtfully. "The Jedi Code is so old that it needs to be changed to keep it from hurting the Jedi Order, as it seems to have done over the past twenty decades."

"But with only three Jedi Masters, I don't feel we should be making this kind of decision without a full Jedi High Council."

"I agree. For now, we should 'suspend' the Jedi Code's part about attachment until an official decision can be made. So, do you agree to ask Briana Nash to return to the Jedi Order?"

When Aayla and Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded their heads, Obi-Wan once again spoke into his comlink, this time requesting Briana to talk with the council. It was five minutes before she arrived, a bewildered look evident on her face.

"Briana Nash, this council has called you here to ask you a very serious question, and we would advise you to think on it carefully before answering it. If you would consent to it, you have a place here on the Jedi Council." Obi-Wan said, stopping as Ki-Adi-Mundi took over.

"When you came before the council ten years ago upon our return from Naboo, you told us that you were married and had already had three kids. Knowing that was forbidden, you resigned from the Order, handing us your lightsaber before you walked out.

"However, we believe the Code may need a little 'working on' and we would like for you to reconsider your original decision. As Master Kenobi said, you have a position should you decide to take it."

"I don't know masters. I mean, I loved my life in the Jedi Order, and I know a lot of people thought I was too young to be a knight, much less a master…"

"I was on the council when you were promoted to a Jedi Master, and after using the Force to save that planet from the supernova that threatened it; not many masters alive today can do that. You deserved it, and still do, but that decision is only yours to make." Ki-Adi said, inclining his head.

"But what about my family…"

"Things have changed. Your family will be allowed to stay here, and you may keep regular contact with them, as you do now, but you will be a true Jedi Master while doing so. We need all of the Jedi we can get to rebuild the Order and face the Sith."

"Very well masters, I accept."

"Take your place, Master Nash." Ki-Adi said, pointing to the seat on his left. She sat down and Obi-Wan took up where he had left off.

"Okay, I will take Barriss and Master Mundi and we'll take the Jedi fighters around the planet and start the invitations. We'll make the meeting for tomorrow night that way everyone will have time to prepare and get here to the enclave."

"I concur." Master Mundi said as he nodded his head.

"I have a question." Briana said, causing the other three to look at her. "Who's our new Grand Master? With Master Yoda missing, we need a new Grand Master; the Jedi Order has never been without a Grand Master before."

"I suggest Master…Kenobi take over as our Grand Master, at least until we find Master Yoda." Ki-Adi-Mundi said as he looked thoughtfully over at Obi-Wan, who looked taken aback at the suggestion.

"I agree." Aayla said, smiling slightly as she looked over at Obi-Wan.

"As do I." Briana said, nodding her head.

"Then it's settled." Ki-Adi said. "Master Kenobi is our new Jedi Grand Master until we find Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan walked up to Jax and Lor, who were watching over the group of younglings as they played.

"Jax, Lor, the council has decided to send the two of you on a mission."

"What mission?" Jax asked, turning to regard Obi-Wan.

"You're to take the YT-1200 freighter, which we have renamed and reconfigured to be _Marauder, _owner unknown. You're to go out and form what will be known as The Smuggler's Alliance. This group will be used to help locate Jedi in hiding and safely bring them here to Dantooine."

"So we're going with Kitch's idea, right?"

"That is correct. If you wish you can each take a Padawan to go with you on this."

"Nah, we'll go alone. After all, the Padawans have been through a lot and now need time to mediate and clear their minds so they can find their centers. That, and this is going to be dangerous, and I don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

"When do we leave Master Kenobi?"

"As soon as you're ready. May the Force be with the both of you, and be careful."

"The same to you Master Kenobi."

Thirty minutes later, Jax sat in the pilot seat of _Marauder_, Lor next to him in the co-pilot seat, flipping through the preflight checklist. Once all systems were good to go, Jax started the engines and the ship rose into the air.

As Jax plugged in the coordinates for the hyperspace jump, Lor asked him a question.

"So, where are we going first?"

"The one place that holds three times more smugglers than the Jedi Temple holds Jedi."

"Ord Mantell?"

"Nope. Our first port of call will be Nar Shaddaa."

"Oh joy, I can tell we're going to have fun on this mission."

"You better believe it." Jax said with a laugh as he engaged the hyperdrive.

Meanwhile, Kitch sat in the Jedi Archives, which were now full thanks to his daring breaking into the Jedi Temple mere weeks earlier.

He was drawing up plans for a democratic government for Dantooine, though he knew it would be hard at the beginning to get people to follow any plan of government.

As he worked, three Jedi were flying around the planet, visiting every settlement they could find to tell the people of the plan to form the new government.

Kitch had pleaded with Senator Amidala to help him, but for some reason, she was really against helping them with anything political, so Kitch had taken it upon himself to do it.


	3. The Smuggler's Alliance and the Empire

Location: Nar Shaddaa

32 days after Order 66

Jax and Lor were dancing in one of the many cantinas of Nar Shaddaa's famous Red Sector. They had a promising lead, but first they had to talk to him in the cantina, and so Jax had taken some of the credits the council had given them and bought both him and Lor some new clothes to hide their identity as Jedi.

Lor was wearing a purple, strapless dress which was a little too low cut, but it had been a better choice than the others they had seen. Jax in turn was wearing a simple smuggler's uniform with a black vest over it.

Jax grabbed Lor by the hand and twirled her around as they danced. He knew that his contact was watching him closely and they had to prove that the Jedi really wanted their help before he would assist them.

He dipped his friend down low and caught her in his arms, pulling her back up and twirling her again.

Jax pulled Lor in close and kissed her lips, causing her to blush slightly as she looked into his eyes with a shocked look. However, Jax quickly sent her a small message through the Force.

_We've got to make this look real, right? As far as all of these people are concerned, we're not Jedi, and we can't act like we are._

_**Just for show…right…I understand…**_

Even through the Force Lor sounded just a little disappointed, though Jax couldn't understand it for what it was.

Finally, Jax and Lor went over to sit down and grab a drink. No sooner had the waitress droid left than a man in a suit similar to Jax's own walked up and sat down next to him.

"Atton Karrade. I was told a couple of Jedi were looking for me to make a deal, but I don't see any Jedi around; just a love struck couple here who look too fancy to be on Nar Shaddaa." The man said with a smile.

"Hello Atton, it's nice to see you again. Atton Karrade, meet my fellow Jedi Knight Lor Assant. Lor, this is a great friend of mine, Atton Karrade."

"Hello." Lor said politely as she shook the man's hand. She had really never met a smuggler before, not a real one anyways, but she had never expected them to be so nice…or clean."

"Wow Jax, you know how to pick the women, don't you."

"She found me." He answered with a laugh.

"Okay Jax, what's your plan?"

"Well, we're rebuilding the Jedi Order on Dantooine, but we have three Jedi Masters, three Jedi Knights, 6 Jedi Padawans, and 15 younglings, plus a lot of civilians, so in other words we're a little short on trained Jedi."

"Well, the Jedi are all but dead my friend. And Palpatine has put a hit out on any remaining Jedi. 100 credits for younglings, 200 credits for credits for knights, and 500 credits for masters."

"So, are you going to help us?"

"Well, I'm no friend to Palpatine, that's for sure. But I'll tell you what I'll do. I'm going to order all of the people in my organization not to turn in any Jedi they find, which won't be hard because all of my people hate the Empire. There are three other large smuggling groups across the galaxy. Patch Kang is currently living on Ord Mantell, Trunk Darklighter is currently on Tatooine, and Angelo hiding out on Hoth. Go to each one of those men and persuade them to meet me here on Nar Shaddaa in this cantina. When you show up and all three of them are here, then we shall all discuss whether or not we'll help you."

"What do you think our chances are?"

"That depends. If you can do it quickly, your chances are good. But if you take too long some might take Palpatine up on his offer and just kill you and collect the bounty."

"Well, thank you for your help Atton. I guess we'll see you in a few days."

"Take it easy Jax."

Jax paid for all three drinks and then he and Lor walked back to their ship. As they left, Lor looked over at Jax with a curious expression.

"So, how do you know him anyways?"

"A few years ago I was sent on a mission to Corellia to suppress a small rebellion, and while I was there I got captured by these rebels and they sentenced me to death, but before they could kill me Atton and his men came in and rescued me, and I helped them take down the rebellion and ever since then we've stayed in touch ever since. I always thought having a friend as the head of a smuggling empire would come in handy one day."

"I see."

Once they were in hyperspace, Lor decided to go take a shower. She stood in the refresher, looking down at her naked body, deep in thought.

Despite being a Jedi Knight, she had enjoyed the kiss Jax had given her, but it seemed now that it had only been given to keep people from getting too suspicious of them, and it had disappointed her greatly.

Lor had possessed feelings for Jax ever since they had been Padawans at the age of 14, when he had saved her life from a bomb, and she knew she was in love with him, but she did all she could to keep those feelings as deep inside of her as possible so that neither of them would be punished for it.

Of course, the Jedi Order was still active, though barely, and she honestly could not see them getting punished for falling in love with each other, but she knew Jax would never agree with it.

She stepped out and dried herself off with a small towel and wrapped herself in nothing but her cloak, and fell down on her bed, asleep almost immediately.

Meanwhile, Jax was in the cockpit, his mind focused on checking everything over and making sure they were set to go, heedless to his own emotions over the kiss he had given Lor.

_It took two weeks for Jax and Lor to convince the three other smuggling lords to meet with Atton on Nar Shaddaa, but the succeeded. Now, tired but happy with themselves, they too arrived on Nar Shaddaa, once again dressed as mere smugglers…_

"Okay Karrade, what's the purpose of all this?"

"Well, I have been given a proposal by our Jedi friends here." He answered, pointing to Jax and Lor. "They want us to form a smuggler's alliance to help return Jedi in hiding to Dantooine, where they have rebuilt the Jedi Order."

"So what Palpatine's saying is a lie then; that all of the Jedi have been killed." One of the smugglers, Patch Kang, asked.

"Yes, it is." Jax answered.

"Well, Palpatine has put a price on the head of any Jedi who survived. Why should we choose you and not him?"

"Do any of you here really like the Empire?" Lor asked.

"Come no pretty lady. It's not who we like, but the money we get."

"So, we have credits we can give you."

"Credits ain't the only form of payment." Trunk Darklighter said. "In the past, the Jedi have been rather harsh on us smugglers, so why should we help you?"

"What would you have us do?" Jax asked.

"Easy." Angelo said with a smile. "You take it easy on us when you defeat the Empire and we'll do what we can to help you."

"Consider it done."

"Okay, we'll put our men out to pick up lost and scared Jedi and return them to Dantooine for you."

"That went really well, don't you think so?" Jax asked Lor as they entered hyperspace, en route to Dantooine.

"Huh?" She asked, apparently distracted. "Yeah…if you say so."

"Okay Lor, what's wrong?

"Damn you Jax Bridges! I'm so damn in love with you and I don't even know why!"

Jax's eyes went wide as Lor finished her sentence, unable to believe what she had told him.

"That's…kinda out of the blue…ain't it…"

"I've felt this way since we were 14, but I never wanted to tell you because I knew we would get into too much trouble if we did fall in love."

"Whoa!"

"Jax, I know we can't be together, but I at least want to know if you feel the same way about me."

"I'm sorry Lor, but we're Jedi. I only love you as a friend, no more, no less. Jedi do not fall in love."

"I…understand…of course you're right…"

Lor and Jax were both asleep when the ship shuddered. Jax was up immediately, his lightsaber in hand. When he arrived at the cockpit he saw that they were no longer in hyperspace.

"What's going on?" Lor asked as she entered the Bridge, her cloak drawn tightly over her.

"I don't…"

"Jax, look!" She screamed out, pointing out of the forward viewport. Jax followed her finger and then he saw it. There were two ships, one he had never seen before and a second ship he recognized all too well; a _Victory-_class Star Destroyer.

"That other ship has to be some kind of interdictor, which would explain why we were dragged out of hyperspace."

_"Attention unidentified Jedi vessel. This is Captain Needa aboard the star destroyer _Devastator._ Stand down and prepare to be boarded. Try to escape and you will be fired upon."_

Jax grabbed the controls, but there was no response. He cursed under his breath as he shut down the engines.

"They've got us in a tractor beam, and there is no escape. Lor, hid our lightsabers and we'll find a way to escape and get back to the ship." Jax said, handing her his lightsaber for her to hide.

Once they were done, they stood by the exit hatch and when the Imperial troops arrived, they tried to talk their way out of it.

"Sorry, we're not Jedi…"

However, stun bolts lashed out and stunned them both before they could finish talking.

An hour later

"About time you wake up Jedi." A male voice said as Jax slowly opened his eyes. A man in a grey Imperial uniform was standing off to the side of the room, watching him as he looked around.

"Now, Lord Vader is on his way as he speaks, but it will be a rather long time before he arrives, so let's talk about the remaining Jedi. Where are they?"

"I don't know…"

"Don't lie to me. I know you were on your way to meet with the rest of the Jedi, and I want to know where they're at."

_'It's a good thing I wiped the charts and logs before they captured us, or else the Jedi would be in trouble right now.'_

"I…"

"Maybe a different form of persuasion will loosen your tongue."

The man grabbed Jax and forced him to look through a window. On the other side was a female in tattered Jedi robes, her skin showing through the pieces of the cloak that covered her body.

"I've been torturing her for a good while now, and I have a lot of men in the brig. If you refuse to tell me where the Jedi are, then I will throw her in there with them, and it has been a good while since some of them have even _seen_ a woman. Imagine how much fun they'll have with her. There will be nothing left of her."

Jax knew what he was getting at, and he hated that he had to choose. He couldn't leave a fellow Jedi out to hang, but he couldn't betray the Jedi. He had to…and then he had it.

"Yavin 4. You will find the last of the Jedi on Yavin 4."

"I knew you were a reasonable fellow."

Meanwhile, Kitch was sitting in the Archives, hard at work for the fledgling government on Dantooine. As he worked, a light lit up on the consol next to him, and he stopped to look at it. It was a tight-beam signal, one only detectable by the ones it was meant for, and it was for the Jedi Temple. Kitch activated it and listened to the voice on the other end.

_"Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, this is Jedi Knight Jax Bridges aboard the _Marauder. _Lor and I were successful in starting the smuggler's alliance. However, we are about to be captured by Imperial Forces just outside of the Kessel system. I am wiping all mentions of Coruscant and Dantooine from the ships systems as I speak…"_

Kitch downloaded the message to his datapad and took off to find the masters…


	4. Rescue and the Retrieval

Location: Kessel outer orbit Imperial Star Destroyer _Devastator_

48 days after Order 66

The three Jedi Interceptors soared through space, the form of the giant star destroyer filling their cockpits. In the seat of the lead fighter, Jedi Knight Barriss Offeé spoke through the COM unit of her fighter, speaking to the two fighters trailing after her.

"Kitch, Hannah, when we land, I'll take care of any Imperial troops while the two of you hack into the central computer and find out where they're keeping Jax and Lor."

_"Roger Master Offeé._" Kitch said, and as he spoke, Barriss could sense his anger and frustration, and did what she could to calm him down, sending waves of Force energy out to him, hoping that would be enough.

"_Kitch,_" Hannah said, her voice filled with the worry that was flowing through Barriss herself. But she knew that if anyone could calm Kitch down, it would be Hannah, so she allowed them to talk among themselves as they slipped closer to the Imperial warship.

Kitch listened as Hannah spoke to him, though in reality all he wanted to do were rescue the two Jedi Knights held prisoner on the ships in front of them.

_"Kitch, listen to me. I know you're angry at the Empire for capturing Masters Bridges and Assant, but we will rescue them, so calm down."_

"Hannah, I'm not angry at them for being captured, or even the Empire for capturing them. I'm angry at myself because I should have been more adamant about going with them. Had I been there I could have gotten them out of the tractor beam hold."

_"Kitch, you listen to me and listen to me good. You're a great pilot, as good as Anakin Skywalker ever was as far as I'm concerned, but had you been there, then it would be you we would be rescuing, and then _I'd_ be the one getting all mad and stuff because I don't think I could handle it if something happened to you Kitch."_

Kitch smiled as he listened to Hannah. It was several minutes before he replied, but when he did, he had to wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his cloak.

"Thanks Hannah, best friends to the end, right?"

_"Well, statistically, _someone_ has to keep your butt out of trouble, and the masters are too busy, so yeah, I guess so."_ She replied, causing him to laugh. However, before he could reply, Barriss cut in on the secure channel, causing both of them to snap back to seriousness.

_"Okay, open S-Foils and raise the deflector shields…switch all power to the forward deflector screens."_

Kitch followed the instructions and did just as he was told. Mere seconds later, green laser bolts lanced out at them, and Kitch was glad he had the shields reinforced in the front.

Using the Force to find any safe path through the death net of energy bolts, Kitch sent his fighter screaming for the main starboard hanger bay, his R4 astromech unit screeching warning after warning at him, though he really wasn't paying attention.

And then, just as Kitch got close enough to make out the floor of the hanger, enemy ARC-170s started to rush out to meet him, and without thinking, reacting on instinct, he fired several proton torpedoes, and he descended into a huge ball of fire and hot, twisted metal.

The three Jedi starfigthers landed wingtip to wingtip, side by side, next to the _Maruader,_ and the three Jedi inside jumped out, lightsabers flaring to life as Imperial stormtroopers rushed in, blaster rifles firing red bolts of energy out at them.

Barriss twirled her blue blade all around her deflecting dozens of bolts back at the enemy soldiers. Over at the computer terminal, Kitch was hacking into the computer mainframe while Hannah stood behind him, her pink lightsaber, made with a special Corusca gem Kitch had given her a few years earlier for her birthday, deflecting any bolt that dared come their way.

"Level 7, detention block BA 25, cells 10 and 19."

Kitch turned and pulled out his lightsaber, activating only one of the blades and turning aside more of the deadly bolts of energy. Slowly, the two padawans fought their way over to Barriss, who was beginning to be overrun by the sheer numbers of troops rushing into the room.

Suddenly, Kitch somersaulted into the air and as he landed, he reached out with the Force and shot a blast of Force energy out to where he planned on landing, sending dozens of troops flying in all different directions as he touched down.

His blue blade of plasma and death cut through armor as if it was nothing but air, and eventually, the number of troops began to thin. Five minutes later, it was all over. Barriss panted as she shut down her lightsaber and looked between the two padawans.

"Did you locate them?"

"Sure did." Kitch said and then he told her where the two Jedi Knights were being held captive.

"So the real trick will be to get to them and free them." Barriss said thoughtfully.

"Nope, I have that taken care of." Kitch said. When Hannah and Barriss looked at him suspiciously, he smiled more.

"Well, these clones are all dead, so I am pretty confident that they don't need their armor any more."

"Yeah, but in case you haven't noticed, you're a boy and we're females."

"Well, we don't have to get naked Hannah. Just pull them armor up over the Jedi robes."

"But stormtroopers carrying lightsabers might seem a little suspicious." Barriss said.

"Not if they're hidden under the armor." Kitch said as he began pulling armor up over his robes, his cloak discarded and lying on the floor. Barriss and Hannah followed suit and soon the three of them were walking out of the hanger bay and towards the closest turbolift that could take them to level 7.

It was a fifteen minute trip to the detention area on level 7. When they entered, a commander walked forward to block their way.

"And what are you three doing here?"

"Prisoner transfer to level 3 detention area. It's a special request from…uh…Lord Vader."

"I'll have to clear it."

As them man moved to the COM unit, the three undercover Jedi looked at each other and nodded. They pulled their pistols out of their holsters, located on their hips, and opened fire on everyone in the room.

Too late, Kitch saw one of the men, the commander, going for the emergency button. Even as Kitch fired a single bolt into his forehead, the emergency alarm was sounded in the command center for their part of the ship.

Kitch run over and activated the COM unit, and a crisp, in charge voice came over it.

"What's going on in there?"

"Uh…nothing major, situation normal…weapon's malfunction…"

"We're sending a squad up."

"Uh, negative…we have a large reactor leak…give us a few minutes to lock it down…"

"Who is this…what's your operating number?"

"Uh…" Kitch picked up a discarded blaster rifle from the floor and blasted the COM unit.

"Boring conversation anyways. Hannah, hurry up, we're going to have company."  
As Barriss went to free Jax, Hannah opened the cell door and walked into find Lor asleep, her robes tattered and her body bruised. As soon as Hannah stepped in, Lor's eyes snapped open and settled on Lor, and then traveled from her head to her feet, her gaze setting down on the blaster rifle Lor had replaced her pistol with.

"So, here to torture me some more?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, the disguise. Sorry 'bout that Master Assant…" Lor watched in mild interest as the trooper reached up and removed the helmet, and when Lor saw the girlish face and the long brunet hair falling down to her waist, Lor gasped.

"Hannah?"

"We've come to rescue you Master Assant."

"Who's with you?"

"Kitch and Master Offeé."

"Did the Jedi change clothing while we were away?"

"No, we needed a way to be undetected while we came to rescue you."

"I see." She said as Hannah stripped off the stormtrooper armor, revealing her robes.

"Where's your lightsaber Master Assant?"

"Back on the ship, with Jax's."

"Come on, let's go." Hannah said, but when Lor went to stand up, she fell to the ground. Immediately, Hannah was bent down and helping the Jedi Knight back to her feet. As they stood, Jax and Barriss came running into the cell. A second later, they heard Kitch curse in huttese loudly and fire his stolen blaster rifle.

"Master Bridges, she can't stand, and since you left your weapons on the ship, you hold her off and we'll fight them off."

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion, and when they arrived at the end of the long hall, where Kitch was holding off all of the Imperial troops, the saw him smile.

"I simply love these new grenades the Empire has come out with." He said, pulling a second grenade and launching it into the middle of the hostile soldiers. There was a second large explosion and fire landed everywhere, smoldering the stainless durasteel that made up the walls and floor of the detention level.

Once they were safe, Kitch too stripped his armor and activated his lightsaber, and as Barriss stripped her armor, Kitch spoke to Hannah.

"If we can make it to the lift, we'll do just fine; we'll come out right next to the hanger bay."

"We need to hurry." Jax said as he held Lor steady. "The Imperial Captain said that Darth Vader's on his way, and that was well over 24 hours ago. And with Lor too weak to walk, two of us unarmed, and two of us still not full fledged Jedi Knights, I don't fancy seeing that Sith scum."

Surpisingly, there was no opposition to them as they made their way for the hanger bay they had landed in. However, when the door to the hanger opened and they walked in, there were roughly 1,000 stormtroopers standing between them and the four ships, blaster rifles leveled their way. The commander in the front spoke, his blaster still leveled their way.

"Surrender now Jedi. Lord Vader is on his way as we speak, and if you resist, then we will kill you."

"If you want some, come and get some." Kitch said, activating his lightsaber. However, the response was drowned out as a YT-1300 freighter, a midnight black hull with purple stripes, a newer model than _Marauder,_ entered the hanger, crash landing into the group of troops, fire and metal going everywhere.

Kitch used the Force to deflect the metal that headed their way. Kitch laughed as he used the Force to easily dispatch a few troops who had survived the explosion, and then watched in wonder as the landing ramp opened. As more stormtroopers rushed towards the ship, a boy with dark brown hair jumped down and pulled out a set of blaster pistols and opened fire on the troops. Once he had killed them all, he looked back up the ramp as he rubbed his head.

"Damn, even a _drunk _Gungan asleep and dead could have made a better landing than that, _Dome head._"

However, more troops rushed into the room, their blasters leveling and firing. With Jax and Lor behind them, they fought their way back towards their ships, which were right next to the area the YT-1300 had crashed into. However, troops suddenly rushed out of _Marauder _and Kitch realized that they had walked right into a trap, and there was no way out.

Suddenly, as they fought the hundreds of stormtroopers, a dark-skinned figure jumped out of the ship, landing dead in the middle of the group of stormtroopers. A lightsaber screamed to life, the blade the same color as the purple stripes on the hull of the crashed freighter.

Kitch strained to get a good look at the new comer, but the man had the hood of his cloak up, his purple lightsaber cutting through dozens of stormtroopers. Suddenly, Kitch realized that the man was wearing Jedi robes, and his hope lifted. Another Jedi had arrived, and was helping them to escape.

Kitch dispatched the last of the troops that stood between them and the _Marauder_ and then he rushed Jax and Lor up the ramp before heading off to help the newcomer finish his battle.

Side by side the two fought, Barriss and Hannah now in their own fighters, powering up their systems for take off.

Finally, the last of the stormtroopers were dead and Kitch looked up at the hooded man as he deactivated his lightsaber, wondering who in the world had just saved them.

"Padawan Nash, I am glad to see you escaped the Jedi Temple." The man said, his voice so familiar that Kitch couldn't place who it belonged to.

"How do you know…"

However, the man lowered his hood and when Kitch saw who it was, he gasped, shock replacing his blood.

"Master Windu? But how…we thought Palpatine killed you."

"He tried, but obviously, he failed. Duran, get aboard their ship, we're leaving." Kitch rushed over to his fighter, unable to believe that Mace Windu was alive. He started preflight and then, once he was sure they were all good to go, he took off, hovering above the deck until he reached the edge of the hanger, and then, with Hannah and Barriss next to him, soared out into space, _Marauder_ right behind him. As they gathered up power for lightspeed and the three fighters docked with their rings, Kitch opened a line to Jax.

"Jax, before you make the jump, look on the consol and find the yellow button that says 'scan'."  
_"Found it."_

"Press it."

_"What does it do?"_

"It's a full electronic scan of the ship, inside and out. I designed it myself to find homing beacons."

_"Do you think they put one on here?"_

"Sure do. Vader would want his bases fully covered, so he would make sure that if you escape then at least you would lead him to the hidden base."

_"Okay, hang on just a second…yeah, it found one, just above the engines on the outer hull."_

Press the orange button next to the yellow button, it'll say 'deactivate'. It will destroy the beacon."

_"Will do…it says the beacon has been destroyed."_

"Now we can jump into hyperspace."


	5. The Deep Core

Location: Dantooine

49 days after Order 66

The canopy of Kitch's fighter popped open and Kitch jumped out, using the Force to allow him to land on his feet. The ramp to _Marauder _was just touching the ground, and as Obi-Wan and the rest of the council watched, Jax and Lor walked down, followed by Duran, and then Mace.

When Mace reached the bottom of the ramp and stepped down onto the ground, Obi-Wan walked up to the master and bowed, followed by the rest of the masters.

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan said as he straightened up. "It is so good to see you alive."

"Oh great, more Jedi. That means more of this mystical Quasimodo-type Force crud. Does this ever end, tell me, please! Wait…more Jedi…hey dome head, I thought you told me that the Jedi were extinct. What happened, did they start reproducing once you left?"

"Padawan Nash, kindly take young Duran and show him to a room where he can get some rest."

"Of course Master Windu."

Once Kitch and Duran were out of ear shot, Kitch turned to look over at Duran, smiling as they walked.

"So Duran, are you a fair pilot?"

"Fair? Please, I'm better than fair. I could beat any jumped up Jedi any day, in my sleep."

"Good."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I'm getting ready to go somewhere."

"And where, may I ask, are you going?"

"You ever heard of a planet called Korriban?"

"That dustball? Please, there's nothing there but a bunch of dead wizards who thought they were all big and bad. Of course, with their Dark Side of the Force, or whatever they called it, they were pretty powerful, but then again, look where their beloved Dark Side got them, right?"

"You could say that."

"Okay, so what's your mission?"

"I can't tell you yet. All I do know is that I feel a disturbance in the Force. However, when I talked to Master Kenobi about it, he said he didn't feel anything unusual, so I have decided to check things out for myself. Of course, with Vader and Palpatine, I need all of the help I can get, and the council would kill me if they find out where I'm going, so I need someone I know won't tell them, and for some odd reason I don't think you would tell them."

"Gee, I wonder _what_ gave you that impression."

"So you plan on going out to Korriban with just Duran and you never even thought of telling me." A female voice said, causing both boys to turn around. Hannah stood directly behind Kitch, her arms folded across her chest as though she were a mother about to scold her child.

"Who's the hottie?" Duran muttered to Kitch, causing him to laugh.

"It's Hannah, another Padawan here at the Enclave."

"A goodie goodie, isn't she?"

"She was a librarian back at the Jedi Temple."

"A librarian with the Force. Whoa, deadly combination. I feel sorry for you mate." Duran said.

"Look Hannah, I know you'll tell the Council, so go ahead and do it, but tell them they had better be prepared to hold me by the use of force, because you know how I am when I get these feelings in the Force."

"Kitch, I'm not going to stop you, but at least let me go with you."

"Hannah, you're not coming with me."

"Why?"

"Because, you're a…"

"I'm a what?" Hannah asked, a deadly yet soft edge to her voice.

"Well…we…and you…a…"

"I see. You don't think I can handle myself because I'm a girl."

"Well…"

"And _who_ was it that beat your butt in the last three lightsaber tournaments. What was her name again…hmmm…oh yeah…it was me!"

"Hahahahaha! Duran laughed. "A _girl_ beat you. Man you have to suck real bad for…"

Hannah reached out with the Force and pulled the young man to her, and when he reached her, she grabbed him and threw him to the ground, grabbing both of his blaster pistols and placing them coolly to his forehead.

"Okay…Kitch, I think she can handle herself."

"Okay, fine, come on, but please don't make me regret this." Kitch added, failing to keep the plea out of his voice.

"I can already tell who's going to wear the lightsaber in your relationship when you get married." Duran said as Hannah allowed him to stand and handed him his blasters back.

The three teens entered the _Marauder_ and started the preflight as Kitch jumped into the pilot seat and Duran sat down next to him in the co-pilot seat.

"I arrived at 500 Republica with Kit, Seeassee, and Agen and we moved to arrest Palpatine. However, he attacked and quickly killed Seeassee and Agen, and then fought Kit and I. A minute later, he killed Kit and the two of us fought for about 30 minutes before I disarmed him on the side of his window, and then Skywalker arrived.

"Palpatine shot his Force lightning out at me, but I deflected it with my saber until he drained himself, and then I went to kill him but Skywalker tried to talk me out of it, but I wouldn't listen to him. When I moved to strike Palpatine down, Skywalker took my right hand and Palpatine hit me with more Force Lightning and threw me out the window, but a being claiming to be a friend of yours, Master Kenobi, Dexter Jettster, saved me and gave me a prosthetic hand and I repaired my lightsaber.

"I knew the Order was dead, so I went into hiding and became a smuggler of sorts, and I found an orphan, Duran, and though he's not Force Sensitive, I sort of took him under my wing…"

"Masters!" A Padawan said, rushing in, stopping to catch his breath. "_Marauder _has just lifted off and Kitch, Hannah, and the new boy are missing."

"Any idea where they're headed?"

"Sorry Master Kenobi."

"I have a way to find out." Jax said as he entered the room. He pulled a datapad out and started accessing a star map he had loaded into it. "I put a Jedi homing beacon on it in case someone took it, we could locate where it was. And according to this…their on the Hydian Way, headed for…Korriban."

"We have to go get them." Aayla said as she stood.

"Obi-Wan and I will go." Mace said. "We need masters going after them, masters we _know_ can defend from the Dark Side. Masters Mundi, Nash, and Secura will stay here and help in the defense of the Jedi Enclave should anything happen."

Meanwhile, somewhere in the deep core, Jedi Master Shaak Ti trained the young man she had taken as her apprentice.

Shaak Ti had barely been able to escape Order 66, using the Force to lock Anakin in her quarters while she made her escape. She had wanted so bad to save the younglings, but with Anakin and the clones outnumbering her by a huge margin, she had decided to save herself and do her best to hide from the Sith and rebuild the Order anyway she could.

She had escaped into the deep core, pursued by an entire fleet of republic warships. Not knowing what else to do, she had decided to risk it all by fleeing into the maze that made up the Deep Core, the part of space so close to Coruscant and the other core planets that the gravity made it almost impossible to explore this part of space.

By sheer dumb luck as some would call it, or as she thought of it, the Will of the Force, she had arrived to a small blue green planet and had secretly landed on the planet and started scouting the planet, learning all she could.

The planet was apparently named Earth, and the sentient inhabitants of the planet had a silly little idea that they were alone in the universe. Deciding that there was no threat of the republic or the Sith, she had decided she would stay on Earth and search out a Force Sensitive person and train them to be a Jedi Knight. Shaak Ti knew she wouldn't live to see it happen, but one day, the Jedi would return and retake the galaxy from the Sith.

Shaak Ti had found her an apprentice in a boy named Kevin Coleman, who lived in one of the many countries of the planet, this one going by the name of the United States of America, in one of their states called Tennessee.

Shaak Ti had found a place to hide her Jedi starfighter and make her a nice, safe home in one of the caves outside of the small city where Kevin lived.

She had met Kevin only a month earlier, mere days after she had arrived on Earth. She had been hiding in her cave when the boy walked in, intending on exploring the cave. However, he had found Shaak Ti, and seeing that she wasn't completely human, had of course been afraid of her, but rather than act like most people on the planet would have, had done his best to understand her. And then she had discovered the boy was Force sensitive. And so she had told him of her background as a Jedi, and her narrow escape from the Sith and their new soldiers. And once she had told him all she could about the history of the Jedi and the Sith, she had started his training, teaching him all she knew. And though he had been in training for only a month, he had learned really fast, unable to stop soaking up information as Shaak Ti gave it to him.

Tonight, he was learning how to control his abilities with the Force and sense the presence of others around him, and to tell those beings apart and know whether they were friendly or hostile.

"Master Ti, this cave, it's cold and wet. Can't we go somewhere else where it's warm and dry and practice?" Kevin asked, his brown hair wet and damp and his brown eyes brightly shining through the dim light of the cave.

"No, my Padawan, we cannot. The survival of the Jedi Order depends on our remaining hidden, and if even one person sees me, the Sith Lord could find out and then we would both be dead."

"But it's still cold and wet…"

"A Jedi worries not about physical discomfort. With the Force as his ally, he can ignore it."

"Yes Master."

"Padawan, you are going to take my lightsaber and use to deflect the rocks I throw at you. Stretch out with your feelings and you can sense the attack before it hits, and you can defend yourself from it when it does come through. And one more thing young one." Shaak Ti said, pulling a thick cloth out of her cloak. "You're going to be blindfolded."

"But then I can't see."

"Your eyes can deceive you, so don't trust them. Allow the Force to be your eyes."

She handed the boy her lightsaber and as he activated the blade, its brilliant blue shadow illuminating the cave and filling it with the soft _thrum_ sound unique to the lightsaber, Shaak Ti picked up a handful of medium sized rocks, their contours feeling natural in her hand. She circled around the boy, aiming but not launching a single rock.

"I could be anywhere Kevin, so don't listen to my voice. I sound like I'm in front of you, but I could be behind you."

The first rock came in from his left, slamming into him directly in the ribs. The boy let out a sharp growl, but did not drop his defense. A second rock hit him directly in the back, and he let out another growl, but kept his guard up.

"Come Padawan, stretch out with the Force. Use it to let you see the entire cave, and then allow it to show you where I'm at, and then use it to deflect my attacks."

Kevin nodded and did as he was told, and Shaak Ti could sense him drawing on the Force. He was looking towards her fighter, but she was really behind her, using the Force to make her voice sound as though she were directly in front of him.

Suddenly, as she launched another rock, the boy wheeled, the lightsaber slashing upwards, cutting the rock in half and sending the two pieces to the ground.

"Very good Padawan. Now, do it again."

By the end of the night, he had been hit a hundred times, but had deflected hundreds more, making Shaak Ti happy with his progress.

As she recovered her lightsaber from her apprentice, the boy looked at her.

"Master, when do I get my own lightsaber?"

"I am glad you asked young Padawan. Report here tomorrow night and I will begin teaching you how to construct one. But now, you should get home, before your parents start worrying about you."

"Yes Master, I will see you tomorrow."

It took Kevin an hour to walk home, his body battered and bruised, but he couldn't feel better. He had learned enough of the Force to be able to build his own lightsaber. It killed him to not be able to tell his family and friends about his new skills, but he understood what Shaak Ti had told him, and he wasn't going to go against her wishes and blow her cover.

He opened the door and walked into his house, his mother and sister sitting at the table, working on the young girl's homework.

"Kevin, you look like you took a beating. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine mom, just a hot shower and some food and I'll be good as new."

"When you get done, do you mind helping your sister with her homework? I've got some things I need to finish doing before work tomorrow."

"Sure, give me about fifteen minutes and I'll be able to help her."

Kevin was now in the tenth grade, and had turned 16 years old only the month before, and though he had a lot of homework, he had enough time to help his sister and his friends with their homework too. He took his shower and then made a sandwich and then relieved his mother and took over helping his sister.

The next day of school, he couldn't help but look forward to that night, when he would begin construction of a lightsaber of his own.

"He Kevin, what's up?" Asked his two best friends, Luna Grant and Alan Matthews as the sat down beside him at lunch.

"Not much really, just really tired."

"Feel like going bowling with us tonight?"

"I would, but I've got other plans."

"Come on Kevin, you've had other plans for the past month now. It feels like we don't even know you anymore." Luna said, gazing into her best friend's eyes. Luna Grant, bright blonde hair always kept in pigtails and bright electric blue eyes most guys couldn't resist, had been best friends with Kevin for years, since the age of five. "Kevin, if something's wrong, you can tell us, no matter what it is."

"Nothing's wrong guys, I just have a lot of work to do."

"Kevin, please…"

"I'll make you a deal. Today is Thursday, right? Tomorrow night I will go with the two of you and we'll go out on the town and have all of the fun we can have, okay?"

"But what if you don't have time?"

"Then I will _make_ time, okay?"

"We're keeping you to your word Kevin, but please don't make m…us regret it like the last time." Luna said, barely hiding the disappointment and pleading from her voice.

"I promise guys."

That afternoon, Kevin hiked his way to the cave where Shaak Ti was living. However, the Jedi Master wasn't there, nor was her starfighter. Instead, there was a small note on the ground at the entrance, a small rock keeping it grounded. Kevin easily recovered the note and began to read it.

Kevin,

I have gone to scout the core again and see what's going on. I know I promised we could build your lightsaber, and I will keep my promise. Over where my fighter was, you will find a datapad that covers everything you need to know about building a lightsaber. Next to it will be a bag with all of the parts necessary to build it, with the exception of the crystal, which is something you must find on your own. I shall be back in a few days, provided nothing happens to me.

However, should something happen to me, remember all you have learned and pass that knowledge down to another Force sensitive being. In case I don't return, remember always that you were the best Padawan that I have ever had. May the Force be with you young one.

Shaak Ti

Kevin recovered the datapad and bag and started the hike back to his house, using the Force to try and sense his master, though to no avail.

When he walked in, he decided to go for the old sick routine.

"Kevin, honey, are you okay?" His mom asked.

"I'm not feeling too good, so I'm going to go to my room and lock myself in and get some rest. Can you make sure no one messes with me?"

"Sure. I hope you get to feeling better."

Kevin walked into his room and sat down, removing the parts assembled in the bag. He was lucky; he didn't have to find a crystal, he already had one, a sapphire, which his mother had given him three years ago.

After thoroughly reading the datapad and making sure he understood everything he had read, he started meditating, putting the pieces together one part at a time, using the Force to make sure he had every piece aligned correctly.

He did not sleep at all that night, and when it came time to go back to school, he used the Force to keep everything together and then convinced his mother that he was still not feeling good enough to go to school that day, and once she was gone to work and his sister was at school, he continued to assemble the lightsaber.

It was just after noon when he finished the saber's construction, and he smiled triumphantly as he held the hilt of the weapon in his hands, unable to believe that he had finished it as quickly as he had. He held the hilt at his side, his finger an inch over the activation button, a little hesitant on turning the weapon on. He had understood perfectly well what would happen if he had made even a hairline mistake in any part of assembling the saber, and the thought of having a limb or his head blown off didn't exactly make him feel better.

_'Do or do not, there is no try. To try is to admit you may be wrong, but with the Force, you must have full confidence or none at all.'_

Kevin depressed the small red button on his handle and a second later, a brilliant blade of blue plasma erupted from the blade, and when it didn't explode on him, Kitch smiled triumphantly. It had worked, and he was now one step closer to completing his training,

Turning the weapon off, he unlocked the door, grabbed a set of clean clothes, and took off for the shower. Once done, he would call his mother at work and let her know he was feeling better and planned on going with Luna and Alan that afternoon.

Meanwhile, Shaak Ti floated in space just outside of Coruscant's gravity well, doing her best to avoid being detected. Inside of the fighter, the HoloNet receiver worked on intercepting any transmissions dealing with the Jedi Order or any individual Jedi in particular.

After almost ten hours of being there, she activated the engines and took off, the navcomputer locking in the coordinates for Earth. As Shaak Ti made the jump into hyperspace, she failed to notice the small ship behind her, the bald headed woman at the controls, smiling evilly as she sent a coded message to her master on the planet below. Seconds later, she too jumped into hyperspace, following the Jedi Starfighter.

Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Emperor Palpatine sat in his office, admiring the bronzium statues that he had been given by the new governor of the Sullust system. As Palpatine sat and started between the bronzium statues and the curved walls of durasteel, the coded message came across his screen, and he turned to regard it.

"Ah, interesting news." The evil dictator said as he activated his comlink.

"Lord Rage, I have a new mission for you my young apprentice."  
"What is thy bidding my master?"

"I want you to take five of the acolytes and go to the coordinates I am sending you. Lord Ventress witnessed a Jedi going to lightspeed, and the ship is going to these coordinates. Go there and kill any Jedi you fine."

"As you wish my master. I shall bring you their lightsabers as trophies." The young Sith said as he bowed to his master. Darth Sidious smiled as he sat back in his chair. Soon, he would learn the location of the hidden Jedi, and then they would fall and the Jedi would die out once and for all.


	6. The First Battle of Earth

Location: Earth

Two months after Order 66

"There are seven forms of lightsaber combat." Shaak Ti told Kevin, naming him each one and then telling him which each of them specialized in. "I am a master of Form V, also called Djem So. Now, with that said, which form do you wish to learn.

"I would really like to learn Form II Master Ti, Makashi."

"That's an interesting choice."

"Why?"

"Because, the Jedi Order considers Form II obsolete. Only two Jedi that I know of have ever mastered it. One was the blademaster, Cin Drallig, and the other was Count Dooku, who fell from the Order and became a Sith Lord. As I mentioned, it is used mainly for lightsaber on lightsaber confrontations. If that is the form you wish to learn, then I will teach you all I know."

Kevin trained all week with Shaak Ti, unaware that six Sith were watching them and learning his daily routine to make it easier for them to kill him.

It was Monday afternoon, a full 67 days since Order 66 had been executed, and Darth Rage stood before the assembled group of Sith acolytes.

"We have observed and learned all we can about the young Jedi and his master, and the time has come to kill them. The young apprentice dies first, and then we will take out his master.

"The boy is assembled with the rest of his school, which means that we will kill him in front of all of his friends, for everyone to see. We will make him rue the day he ever heard the words 'The Force'."

Once Darth Rage outlined his plan, the six Sith moved out, ready to kill the two Jedi hiding on Earth.

Meanwhile, Kevin sat with his two best friends and his mother and sister, watching the play, which was a comedy about the first Halloween ever celebrated in America.

Kevin felt a small disturbance in the Force and got up, smiling at his friends and family.

"I'll be back guys, I need to use the restroom."

Kevin walked out of the main floor of the gym and made his way outside, the cool October breeze blowing through his short hair. As he stood there, a group of six people walked in, hooded cloaks covering their identity. Kevin dismissed them and made to walk back in through the door when the sound of people screaming stopped him. He run his hands through his brown hair agitatedly and rushed over to the door, listening to what was going on.

"Come on you primitive diseases. We want Kevin Coleman, and we want him now!"

"You're under arrest maniac…" A man Kevin recognized as the Chief of Police of Jacksonville said, and then Kevin heard a gunshot, then the familiar _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber blade, and then people screaming, and even without the Force, Kevin knew that the shot had been deflected back at the police officer and that the bullet had hit him.

_'Crud, I don't have enough time to get to Master Ti and get her back to help me…'_

"Lord Rage," a female voice cooed. "I don't think they want to help us. Perhaps an alternate form of persuasion will convince them…that's a pretty nice baby you have there, sluta."

Kevin listened as the woman screamed and he knew the female Sith had taken the baby. A second _snap-hiss _sounded through the room.

"Either turn Coleman over or I'll kill the baby."

_'Damn! I'm a Jedi, and no matter what, I can't just let the child die and not stop it. Oh well, I'll try…no, I will defeat these Sith, somehow, some way.'_

Using the Force to center himself, Kevin reached out with the Force and grabbed the baby, sitting the infant back down safely in his mother's arms. The sixth Sith looked around wildly for the source of the event, but to no avail.

Kevin opened the door and bravely walked in, his lightsaber in the inside of his coat.

"If you want me, fine, but _don't_ harm innocent children to get me to fight you."

"Hello young Jedi." Lord Rage said, an orange lightsaber ignited in his right hand and a sneer on his face. "I have been waiting for you. Of course, I would have expected someone who worries Lord Sidious so much to be a little…older."

"Well, as for me, I would rather be a wet-behind-the-ears young wiper-snapper than an old geezer. Tell me, what was it like growing up with the dinosaurs? Did ya have to use the Fred Flintstone method on your cars. Damn! You have wrinkles that have wrinkles."

"Your humor and bravado is slightly amusing, but useless. Too bad you have not been training long enough to carry a lightsaber."  
"See, thing is bro, I may have only been training for a couple of months now, but I do in fact have my own lightsaber."

"Lies help, but not this time."

Lord Rage pulled down his hood and allowed his cloak to fall to the ground. His head was clean shaven and his eyes were as orange as his lightsaber's blade. Black lightning bolts were tattooed all across his face and head, as though he used them to scare lesser people.

Four more lightsabers sprang to life, angled at Kevin. Lord Rage was on the move, his lightsaber sweeping right to left to cut Kevin's head, but Kevin reached into his coat and pulled out his lightsaber, activating the blue blade and bringing it up just in time to block the orange blade of plasma, and when he saw the look of surprise on Rage's face, he laughed.

"I tried to warn you, but noooo, you wouldn't listen. You _had_ to find out the hard way. See, that's what I hate about the bad guys. You normally have enough intelligence and power that, if were a good guy, you could have the world in the palm of your hands, but instead you waste it all just for more power."

Three Sith came in from behind, and Kevin somersaulted at the last minute, flipping over their heads and landing behind them. Too late, Rage realized what he was doing and his orange blade went through the chest of the female Sith that had threatened the baby.

This only added to their rage and soon, working together, they were pushing him back and wearing him out.

The battle ended all too quickly. Lord Rage used the Force to throw Kevin against a wall and when the wall and boy collided, his lightsaber deactivated and went scattering across the floor. As Kevin slowly stood, Darth Rage walked over and grabbed him in a Force Choke, slowly choking the life out of the young Jedi.

"For one with little training, you are vastly superior to most Jedi with your amount of training. Join us and we can teach you power you never dreamed of."

"You can take that offer, turn it sideways, and shove it up your butt!" Kevin said, spitting into the Sith Lord's face. "I heard about what your leader, Skywalker, and his soldiers did to the children in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Is that how the Sith get their jollies? Huh? By killing innocent children who can't even walk? I thought school bullies were pathetic, but you're nothing more than sons of bitches who deserve to rot in hell for all eternity! You may kill me, but the Jedi will return one day, and then the Sith will get what they've got coming to them. I can see it now…a peaceful world overrun by war, a battle station the size of a moon, and the power of family and love…and thus the rule of the Sith shall end. And your head will be on the ground at the feet of a vengeful yet loving woman."

The Sith Lord yelled and threw Kevin against the wall and brought his orange lightsaber up above his head, and then brought it down on Kevin's head.

Less than an inch from his head, a blue blade appeared under it and stopped it, cutting the hair of Kevin's bangs. When the Jedi looked up, he saw Shaak Ti there, everyone gasping as her cloak fell off of her.

"If you want a real fight then leave my apprentice alone. You beat a Padawan, but now let's see how you do against a Jedi Master who happens to be a member of the Jedi High Council."

All five of the remaining Sith Lords attacked, and Kevin jumped to his feet, calling his fallen lightsaber back to his hand and jumping into the middle of the fight, covering his master's back as they fought.

A blast of eerie blue lightning shot out at him, and Kevin brought his saber up, the bolts of energy being absorbed by the lightsaber's blade.

Kevin walked over and then stood toe-to-toe with a middle-aged man, fighting the Sith in front of him one-on-one, his blade working furiously to block and then launch offensives. Laughing, Kevin kicked the man in his hand, causing him to lose his grip on his lightsaber. As it fell, Kevin reached out with his right hand and grabbed the weapon, and then brought the blue blade in his left hand up behind him to block an attack, and then slashed the red blade across his former opponent's chest, cleaving a hole into his heart and killing him instantly. Now that Shaak Ti was back, Kevin wasn't having to keep up with five Sith at once, and now he was getting geared up to fight the Sith out of his home.

He then turned and caught his new opponent's lightsaber with his two blades, twisting them with all of his strength. The hilt of the Sith's red lightsaber twisted its way out of his hand and before the man knew it, Kevin had freed him of his head.

Kevin turned just in time to see his master drive her lightsaber through another Sith's gut, and then Kevin jumped over and took on the only remaining Sith as Shaak Ti fought Darth Rage himself.

The Sith Lord jumped back to get clear of Kevin, but Kevin reached out with the Force and pulled him back towards him so fast the man didn't expect it. He drove his blue blade through the man's neck, and as he crumpled to the ground, turned to come at Darth Rage from behind. However, before he could reach the other two combatants, Rage shot a burst of Force Lightning out at Shaak Ti. The bolts of electricity bypassed the blade of plasma in front of them and knocked into Shaak Ti, throwing her back. As she landed, a second blast of electricity shot forth, but Kevin was already on the move. He reached out with the Force and grabbed the dead body of one of the Sith Lords he had killed minutes ago and threw it into the path of the lightning, causing the bolts to miss his master.

Kevin charged the remaining Sith, his lightsaber cutting everywhere, but the Dark Lord easily blocked it. Kevin attacked again, going in at a different angle, his blade feigning an attack to his left. However, Kevin reversed his grip and came in from the right, but a second reverse and he was suddenly stabbing out in the center, and though Rage jumped back, he was too slow. The blade cut a small, shallow gash into Rage's chest, causing the evil man to grunt in pain. Suddenly, even as Kevin moved forward, Shaak Ti somersaulted over her apprentice, landing directly in front of the Dark Lord of the Sith. As she launched an attack, Kevin was moving to flank her, and together, the two Jedi drove the now astonished Sith backwards, forcing him to truly go on the defensive for the first time.

Rage kicked Shaak Ti in her chest, knocking her to the ground. But before he could push his advantage, Kevin was using the Force to push him back, causing the evil Sith to fly into the wall so hard they were all sure his back had broken. Shaak Ti was back on her feet, and the two Jedi were once again rushing at the Sith.

However, Rage jumped to his feet and somersaulted over the two Jedi and then backed clear of the two Jedi and smiled, powering down his lightsaber.

"You have won this round Jedi, but you will not win the war. You will live to rue the day you crossed Darth Sidious." And then in a puff of smoke, the Dark Lord was gone.

Kevin killed his blade and looked around to see everyone looking at him, their mouths open. He walked over, not thinking or caring about what those he had known all of his life thought about what they had just seen, and hugged his master, grateful that she was still alive.

"So Padawan, how does it feel to have fought off and survived an attack by six Sith Lords?"

"I'm sad that they had to die like they did, but I am also happy that no innocent lives were lost this day. I'm also…disappointed in myself. When Rage had me, before you showed up, I allowed anger and despair to take over. Now I know what you mean by all of those talks of the Dark Side of the Force."

"You did well today Padawan, far better than any previous Jedi in living history with only two months of Jedi training. You have made me proud today, and no matter what happens, I will always be proud of you Padawan. Now, do me a favor and get their bodies outside for a funeral pyre."

"Huh?"

"It is the tradition of the Jedi that when a life is over, their bodies are burned in a funeral pyre."

"But Master Ti, those weren't Jedi, they were Sith Lords."

"That may be true, but they while living, they had a chance to change their ways. Jedi respect all life, in any form, that is why we do not go into battle aiming to kill, though as of late, it seems that we are being forced to do so."

"Yes Master. But before I do, I need to take care of one final thing." As he finished, he walked up into the bleachers, past astonished people, to where the county sheriff lay wounded, the bullet from his failed attempt to eliminate a threat to his people lodged his chest.

Bending down next to the man, Kevin used the Force to locate the spent bullet and then started using the Force to push the bullet out, removing it without causing any more damage to the body.

Once out, he used the Force to make sure the wound would heal properly, and then smiled as he helped the man to his feet.

"Go home, get some rest, and take the next couple of weeks off and you will be perfectly fine."

"Shouldn't he go to the hospital or something?" The man's wife asked.

"What for?" Kevin answered. "I've removed the bullet and the wound is healing perfectly. As long as he keeps it from getting infected the wound will heal just fine."

And then Kevin jumped back down onto the floor, using the Force as he had been taught to soften the landing, and then he got to work getting the five dead bodies piled up outside and then, once he had been cleared by his master, he borrowed a lighter from someone and lit the pyre, watching as the flames ascended ever higher into the afternoon sky. And then he went back inside, gathering the five lightsabers from the ground and handing them to his master.

And then it hit Kevin. Though he and his master had defeated six Sith, they had blown the cover of the Jedi hiding on Earth, and with so many people witnessing the event, he knew that it wouldn't be too long before the entire planet knew of the existence of the Jedi.

Kevin drew his master over to the side and spoke so only she could hear what he was telling her.

"Master, we just blew your cover, and…well…you're not exactly human. It won't be long now before the whole planet knows about you and the Jedi."

"Padawan, I never expected my secret to last as long as it did. But, the Sith now know we're here, and the longer we stay on Earth, the bigger chance it is of a Sith attack. Our best hope right now is to get off planet and find somewhere to go."

"But where would we go?"

"I honestly don't know Padawan. Do you remember the few times I taught you how to fly my starfighter?"

"Yes, why?"

"The last time I went to Coruscant, I was able to steal one of the old Jedi starfigthers, and I think you should have it. I want you to say goodbye to your family and get your things packed to leave in thirty minutes."

"Yes Master. I'll meet you at the cave…"

"No, meet me outside of this building. I'm going to have the astromech droids fly them down here and we'll take off so they can all see us."

"Yes, Master Ti."

Kevin gathered his best friends and his mother and sister, and he smiled sadly as he spoke.

"Listen guys, I'm going to be leaving you now, that way the Sith won't come back and try to finish what they started today. But I do promise you this, no matter what happens, I will return, I'm not going to give up on you guys."

He hugged his mother and sister and Luna, and then shook Alan's hand with a smile, and then rushed home, packing all of his things while Shaak Ti stood talking to the people who had witnessed the fight.

It was thirty minutes to the second that Kevin returned, his backpack slung over his shoulders. In front of the gym sat two starfigthers, all their systems on and ready for takeoff. Kevin walked in to find Shaak Ti just finishing her speech.

"Should the Sith return, tell them we are off planet, though as I said before, they probably won't return because they will know we're off planet just by sensing us."

Kevin and Shaak Ti turned and walked off, but as Kevin exited the gym, he turned to see Luna rushing up to him. Before he could say a single word, she jumped on him and kissed him, causing his eyes to go so wide he thought they were in danger of popping out.

She let go of him, smiling and blushing as she stepped back.

"Please come back, don't let me live the rest of my life without you."

"You have my word." He said, smiling as he turned around and walked off.

Kevin sat down in the cockpit of the small fighter, adjusting everything. He buckled his crash webbing and then closed the canopy, and once he was sure he was set to go, he lifted off, Shaak Ti mirroring his every move.

He looked down one last time to see everyone watching as the two fighters soar through the air, headed for the hyperspace rings that would get them into hyperspace.

However, before they docked, a ship came out of nowhere and started firing, causing the deflector shields to shimmer as they absorbed the energy.

_"Kevin, dock with your ring and then have your R4 unit initiate a blind jump."_

"But you said that was dangerous…"

_"It is, but it's the only way we're getting out of here alive. Don't worry Padawan, the Force will guide us."_

Kevin did as he was told, and as stars became starlines, he hoped his master was right about what she was doing.

_'But look on the bright side.'_ Kevin thought. _'If she _is_ wrong about this, we'll never know it.'_


	7. Return of the Jedi

Location: Korriban

70 days after Order 66

Kitch led Hannah and Duran through the oldest tomb in the Valley of the Dark Lords. He could sense the disturbance in the Force coming from deep inside of the tomb, and he wasn't going to give up until he had discovered what was causing it.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps!" Hannah yelled yet again, staying so close to Kitch that she felt like his living shadow. Duran laughed as she finished yelling.

"Duh! You're a girl, you're supposed to get creeps when inside of dark places, it's like…one of the rules of the galaxy or something like that."

"Kitch, couldn't we leave him here and forget he ever existed?"

"Master Windu wouldn't exactly be our biggest fans if we did that."

"You have a point there." She conceded.

They were walking across a bridge, destroyed droids on either side. When they got to the other side, Kitch opened the door and the three of them walked in. What they saw next made Hannah squeal in excitement.

"Kitch, do you know what that is?"

"No, but I have a feeling you're about to tell me."

"It's a piece to the star map Revan used 4,000 years ago to track down Darth Malak and save the Republic and Jedi."

"Librarians and their history."

"Look!" Kitch screamed out suddenly, rushing over to the other side of the ancient star map and bending over something.

"What is it Kitch?" Hannah asked, walking over to him, Duran in reluctant pursuit.

"It's probably some power core to a lightsaber or something like that." He muttered as he walked over to them.

"No…it's…Master Halcyon."

"_Neeja _Halcyon?

"Yeah, why?"

"I served under him a few months ago on Praesitlyn, when we repelled the droid army from there."

"I remember that battle."

"But who would have been strong enough to kill him?" Duran asked, shaking his head sadly.

"This wound was made by a lightsaber." Hannah said, inspecting the Jedi Master's wound on his shoulder. "However, that didn't kill him. I believe he was killed by someone locking him in a Force Choke."

"A Sith Lord." Kitch said, standing up. He walked around, inspecting the room, as though the ancient stone walls would reveal secrets to unravel the mystery for him.

He run his hands along on the stone, and suddenly, he felt it. The ancient stone was rough and coarse, but there was a section that, while rough, wasn't natural like the other stone. Kitch grabbed his lightsaber from his belt and activated the blade, and then sank it deep into the wall, cutting away the section of fake stone.

Hannah and Duran watched as he cut a hole in the wall, wondering what on Earth he was doing.

After five minutes, the section of wall containing fake stone was on the floor, and Kitch was walking through the hole in the wall, his saber casting a soft blue glow into the room beyond, Hannah and Duran following close behind, their interest now on what Kitch had discovered. Hannah activated her pink lightsaber to help better light up the room, and though they could still barely see the room, Kitch knew it was large, and no one wanted it to be found.

"Hannah, see if you can find a power switch or something so we can turn these lights on…check around the door, that would be the most logical place to have it…"

"I found it." She said, activating the lights. Kitch deactivated his lightsaber and clipped the hilt back to his belt, looking around as the room became visible. He turned around to the wall behind him to see that it was lined with bacta tanks, and along two other walls were machines that Kitch had seen before on the planet Kamino.

"This…is a cloning facility."

"Are you sure Kitch?"

"I'm positive; it looks just like the one on Tipoca City on Kamino. I went there with Master Yoda just after he returned from his mission on Vjun."

And then Kitch shifted his focus to the fourth and final wall, which was made up of a large blast door.

"I wonder what's behind there." Kitch said, walking over and inspecting the door. Hannah, on the other hand, stood at a computer consol and started hacking her way into the computer's system, looking for a way to open the door. As she worked, Duran walked over to stand next to Kitch.

"How long do you think this room has been here?"

"I don't know. It looks like it took a good amount of time to build, but only a Sith Lord could have survived Korriban's Dark Side for so long to build it, but the room itself looks no older than five years."

"So fairly recent compared with the rest of the valley."

"Figured…"

"I got it!" Hannah started shouting, and a second later, the blast door started to open. Kitch involuntarily put his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber as the door finished opening up. Leading the other two, Kitch walked in, and he could sense that the disturbance in the Force was coming from this room. Still on the move, he unclipped his lightsaber and this time activated both blades. Behind him, Duran pulled a lightsaber hilt out and activated it, an orange blade spewing out the end. When Hannah and Kitch looked at him, he smiled.

"What, do you think Jedi are the only ones allowed to carry these things. So what, dome head taught me how to use one, I just have to be careful not to chop myself into pieces."

"This…is a prison cell." Kitch said as he looked around, the lights much dimmer than they had been in the previous room.

"But who is to hold?"

"Gee Hannah, let's think about that for a second…" Duran started, only to be cut off by Kitch screaming.

"Master Skywalker!"

He took off at full speed, turning his lightsaber off and dropping to the ground as he stopped next to a figure chained to the ground in the far corner of the room.

"_Anakin_ Skywalker? But…how…you became Darth Vader…" Hannah said, stuttering like a fool.

Slowly, Anakin opened his eyes and looked up, his blue eyes cloudy, and then Kitch realized just how bad the Jedi Knight's health was.

"Master Skywalker, when was the last time you ate anything…"

"Palpatine…he's a Sith Lord…must tell the council…they were right to mistrust Palpatine…"

"Anakin…Master Skywalker, we know that. Palpatine's wiped out the entire Jedi Order, and there are very few of us left."

"No…too late."

"Master Skywalker, I need you to answer me, when was the last time you ate?"

"Palpatine…programmed a droid to bring me food once every two weeks and water once a day…"

"Why didn't you use the Force to escape?" Hannah asked. However, before Anakin could answer, Kitch answered for her.

"Because, those chains, they're really sensory deprivation units. We need to free him from them."

Duran walked forward and attacked the chains with his lightsaber, but when the orange blade made contact with the chains, it spattered and died out, and when Duran when to reactivate it, it wouldn't work. Duran smiled and looked over at Hannah.

"How do you explain _that_ Ms. Librarian?"

"Cortosis alloy. The only material besides water able to withstand a lightsaber strike."

"Oh, you're really good." Duran responded, putting his saber up and pulling out his two blaster pistols. He set the setting to full power and then opened fire on the chains, destroying them instantly. He then helped Hannah get Anakin to his feet, and the four turned to walk off, but a shadowy form blocked their way.

Kitch, his lightsaber back in his hand, reactivated the double-bladed weapon, and when the figure walked forward, it revealed itself to be Asajj Ventress. Kitch gasped and nearly dropped his weapon as she entered the room.

"Hello again young Jedi."

"I thought I killed you on Onderon. How in the nine Corellian hells did you escape?"

"I easily used the Force to create a bubble around me that kept the building from collapsing on the part of the foundation I stood. It really was too easy, and now you will pay for your weakness."

"Sorry, but this time I'll finish the job I started on Onderon, and there will be no miraculous escape this time." As Kitch finished, he turned and looked at Hannah. "I'll keep her busy while you and Duran get Master Skywalker back to the surface. Put him in my fighter and have R4 fly him back to D…the base. Don't worry about me."

Hannah nodded and Kitch turned around, bring his blades up to block Ventress's attacks.

Once the battle was joined and she was sure Ventress was too busy, Hannah nodded at Duran and together the two of them helped Anakin out of the tomb, despite his protests.

However, as they crossed the bridge on the way back to the entrance, a second shadowy figure blocked their way, and even in the dim light, the mechanical breathing gave him away.

"It's…Darth Vader. Duran, I'll keep Vader busy while you get Master Skywalker to the surface." Hannah said, letting go of Anakin and igniting her pink lightsaber. Vader strode forward and when the blades, pink and red, clashed, Hannah thought she would drop her saber from the sheer strength of impact.

However, before the fight could continue any more, two lightsabers, one purple and one blue, appeared behind Vader in the darkness, moving together to attack the Sith Lord. Hannah knew it was her chance. She shut her lightsaber down and rushed over to help Duran, and before they could move, a clipped, well educated Coruscanti voice sounded through the room.

"Padawan, get Duran and the two of you get out of here."

Some how, Vader fought off both Obi-Wan and Mace Windu, though it killed him to do so. The two Jedi Masters were fighting him while perfectly in tune with one another. Realizing he was out numbered, he used the Force to easily push them back, and then he jumped off of the bridge.

"It's suicide." Obi-Wan said as he watched the Dark Lord jump. However, Mace shook his head.

"He's still alive, I can sense it, but he'll be back. Come Master Kenobi, the children are waiting for us."

Meanwhile, Kitch was down in the prison room, his two blue blades working to fight off Asajj.

"You fight well young Padawan, but you will not escape this tomb alive."

"I may die Ventress, but so will you."

"Oh no, young apprentice, you are very wrong. I will survive, and then I will track the Jedi to their hidden base and I will kill them all, along with your family. Yes, I will torture your family slowly and painfully, and your sister, by the time I am finished with her, she will _beg_ me to kill her. Of course, the young one is beautiful, and young. I could always sell her to the hutts…"

A blast of blue Force Lightning hit Ventress head on, knocking her into the wall. Before he could think, Kitch was backing through the doorway, and with a wave of the Force, he closed the blast door again, and then, to make sure it stayed locked, he drove the blade of his lightsaber through the computer terminal, permanently locking the blast doors. Killing his lightsaber, he took off for the surface, using the Force to boost his speed.

It took Kitch only two minutes to reach the entrance to the tomb, which he now knew to be that of Naga Sadow. He turned and reached out with the Force, and a minute later, the entire tomb collapsed, caving in on top of Ventress, and this time, Kitch knew there would be no escape for her. He turned and rushed back towards his fighter, only to be stopped as Obi-Wan and Mace rushed up to him.

"Padawan Nash, are you okay? Where did you come from?"

"I'm fine masters, I just fought Asajj Ventress in the tomb of Naga Sadow, but I made sure she was defeated."

"But if Kitch just escaped, then who was it Hannah and Duran carried into the _Marauder_?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It was…you won't believe it Master Kenobi…it was Anakin Skywalker."

_What!?!"_ both masters asked together, looking at him as though he was crazy. Kitch nodded his head slowly.

"We found him chained to a sensor deprivation unit in the tomb, and so we rescued him. He looked like he had been down there for months."

"But then that would mean that the Anakin that turned wasn't really Anakin…"

"We also found a cloning facility down there…"  
"There's no time now. We need to get back to the enclave." Mace said, looking at the Jedi Padawan. Hannah and Duran walked out and stood with Kitch.

"You three get into the fighters and Master Kenobi and I will take _Marauder_."

The three Jedi starfigthers rose into space, flanking _Marauder_ as it prepared for the jump to hyperspace. As they got ready, there was a flash of prismatic light beyond the planet's gravity well, causing Kitch and Duran to cancel preparations for hyperspace and rush towards the source, their S-Foils locked open and laser cannons ready to fight. However, upon inspection, Kitch gasped.

"Master Windu, we have two Jedi Interceptors emerging from hyperspace. What are your orders?"

_"Try to make contact with the pilots."_

"Okay." Kitch finished and switched over to a wide-band frequency and began to hail the new arrivals.

"This is Jedi Padawan Kitch Nash to unidentified vessel. Please state your name immediately or you will be fired upon."

_"Jedi Padawan Kitch Nash, this is Jedi Master Shaak Ti of the Jedi Order. Are you the only Jedi left?"_

"Master Ti! No, I have Padawan Hannah Onasi and Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu here too. Are you injured?"

_"No Padawan Nash, I am just fine."_

"Who's with you Master Ti?"

_"It's a long story Padawan, but his name is Kevin, and he's my new apprentice. Listen, I need to know to know where you're going so we can reset our coordinates."_

"Set them for Dantooine."

_"Ah, the old Jedi Enclave. I see now."_

Kitch switched over to the encrypted COM line and spoke to Mace.

"Master Windu, it's Jedi Master Shaak Ti. She has a boy she claims to be her apprentice with her, so I've given them the location of the base."

"Good job Padawan." Mace said as Kitch and Duran docked with their rings and finished laying in the coordinates for the jump to Dantooine.


	8. Captured

Location: Dantooine

71 days after Order 66

The Jedi High Council sat assembled in the council chambers, waiting on Anakin to arrive. Mace, the new Grand Master, much to Obi-Wan's delight, sat in the center of the semicircle of chairs. Ki-Adi-Mundi, Briana Nash, Aayla Secura, Obi-Wan, and now Shaak Ti sat around him, making up the new Jedi High Council.

The door opened and Anakin walked in, looking healthier than he had when Kitch, Hannah, and Duran had rescued him.

"Anakin, we are glad to see that you are returning to health." Obi-Wan said as Anakin bowed to them. "What we need to know is what happened when Palpatine captured you."

"It was after we returned from rescuing him from General Grievous. After the council assigned me to spy on him, we were alone in his office, and he told me that he was really Darth Sidious. I told him he was under arrest and that I was turning him over to the Council, but then something happened. I felt a cloud of darkness settling over me and then I fainted. When I woke up, I was in that room on Korriban, and then I learned that he had a clone of me, I guess Count Dooku gave him my arm he took on Geonosis, and then he told me he planned on using the Clone in my place and then he locked me up in that cell."

"So it was a clone that killed the Jedi in the temple." Mace said as he looked over at Anakin thoughtfully. "Did you ever even consider helping Palpatine destroy the Order?"

"Force no! I mean, I know I've lost it before, and I have broken the Jedi Code before, but I would never have thought to destroy the Jedi Order." Anakin said.

"Anakin," Ki-Adi-Mundi said evenly. "In order for us to help you or for us to know what to do, we need to know how you've broken the Jedi Code, besides your marriage to Senator Amidala."

"It…when I was assigned to protect the senator back just before the war started, I kept having dreams of my mother dying. I eventually got to where I couldn't take it and so I went to Tatooine to find her, but I found that the Tusken Raiders had killed her; she died in my arms. I felt anger like I had never felt before, and I killed them all. The men, the women, and the children, and the men are the only warriors among them.

"And then, on Praesitlyn, when Master Halcyon and I were fighting off the Separatists, I found myself using the Dark Side of the Force again, and only he was able to stop me."

"Who stopped you?" Master Secura asked. "Master Halcyon?"

"No, Master Jinn stopped me." Anakin answered, and when he said that, all six heads snapped up.

_"Qui-Gon _Jinn?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Yes. I was about to kill their commander when he told me that the Force is too strong to be used for anything but good."

"I see." Mace said. "Continue Skywalker."

"Aboard _Invisible Hand_, when I defeated Count Dooku, I had him there, on his knees, at my mercy, but I executed him, with as much mercy as he showed his victims. But somehow, when I found out Palpatine was really Darth Sidious, it was like a curtain lifted off of my face. I could see clearly for the first time in a long time, and I knew that I was being forced into being a Sith Lord. I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop Sidious…"

"It's okay Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "Sidious is too strong for anyone to defeat alone. You may go now, but before you do, might I suggest you go visit Padmé? She doesn't know about this yet and I think she should."

"Yes, Master Kenobi." Anakin said, bowing and turning to walk out. However, when he reached the door, Obi-Wan's voice stopped him.

"Anakin, perhaps you'll want this back." And when Anakin turned around, Obi-Wan tossed him his lightsaber, and with a smile he hooked it to his belt.

Once the door hissed shut, Obi-Wan turned to look over at Mace.

"So, what do we do with Anakin?"

"He _did_ break the Jedi Code." Mace said, deep in thought.

"Yes, he did, but each time, he has returned to the Order. Who's really stronger, a Jedi who has never fallen to the Dark Side or one who has fallen and finds strength to return each time?" Shaak Ti said, a bemused smile on her face.

"Can we trust Skywalker though?" Mace asked again.

"Well, we know he didn't betray us, and he would do anything to help us." Aayla said, nodding her head slowly.

"Okay, so Anakin Skywalker stays in the Order." Mace said, causing everyone in the room to nod their heads. "Okay then, on to the next question; does he keep his position on the council?"

"Well, he was originally put on here as a way for us to keep an eye on Chancellor Palpatine, but now there is no longer that need, but Anakin has, once again, survived a sure death situation and returned. I think he could stay on." Ki-Adi-Mundi said. Shaak Ti nodded her head and then added a different suggestion.

"And perhaps we should promote him to the rank of Jedi Master." When she said this, all five of the other masters looked at her, but she didn't back down.

"Think about it masters. At only nine years of age, he flew a fighter into the hanger of a Trade Federation battleship and destroyed its power generator, and then got out, _safely._ At the same age, with no training in the Force, he used it to win a podrace on Tatooine. After only ten years of training, when most Jedi are still not Padawans after that amount of training, he fought Count Dooku, one of our most accomplished masters and then a Sith Lord, and almost won. And over the past three years he has won scores of battles by himself, turning hopeless situations into victories for the Republic. I believe he has earned the right to be a Jedi Master. And when we go public with rebellion, it would really help us rally support."

"I agree." Ki-Adi-Mundi said as he looked from Shaak Ti. "And if Anakin is a master, perhaps it would help fix the bonds of trust between us and him." As he finished, Obi-Wan and Briana nodded their heads. Finally, Mace spoke.

"Very well. Is everyone here agreeing to make Anakin Skywalker a Jedi Master?" he asked, and when they nodded their heads, Mace finished. "It's unanimous then, Anakin Skywalker is promoted to the rank of Jedi Master. Now, Master Ti, would you like to tell us of your adventures on Earth?"

"I was at the Jedi Temple when Darth Vader and the Grand Army attacked. After fighting Vader, I escaped in one of the fighters and initiated a blind jump into hyperspace. When I came out, I was a couple of light-years from Coruscant. With the republic in pursuit, I decided to lose them in the deep core, and the next thing I know I found Earth.

"Once I decided it was safe to stay, I decided that since I didn't know how the Order was doing, I'd keep the Jedi alive by finding an apprentice. I found Kevin, and for the past two months, I've been training him in the Jedi Arts."

"And how would you say your Padawan is fairing with his training?"

"He is doing pretty good at the moment. He already has a lightsaber, which he built on his own, and he helped me fight off the six Sith that attacked us on Earth, and he took out about three of them during the fight. However, he is afraid the Sith will attack Earth again, so he's looking for a way to draw their attention away from the planet.

"However, he still has much to learn. He has a way to go before he gets to where he needs to be with his lightsaber training, and in other areas of his training as well."

Meanwhile, Anakin made his way to the room where he had been told Padmé was staying. However, when he entered, there was no one around. He walked through her quarters before realizing that her things were gone, as though she had went on a trip.

Anakin turned and walked out of the room, and as he walked back into the main hallway, he saw Kitch walking towards him.

"Padawan Nash, come here."

"Yes, Master Skywalker?"

"Have you seen Senator Amidala?"

"She just left not too long ago in that skiff she brought from Naboo."

"Do you know where she was headed?"

"She said something about going to Alderaan to talk to Senator Organa."

"Is…"

_"Anakin, this is Obi-Wan. The council requests your presence in five minutes."_

Anakin grabbed his comnlink and sent a reply before looking back at Kitch.

"Thank you Padawan."

Anakin walked in and stood before the council. After looking around at the different masters, Mace Windu nodded.

"After much discussion, we have decided that you will remain in the Jedi Order and on this council, as well as be promoted to the rank of Jedi Master."

"What?" Anakin asked, startled at what he had just been told. He had expected the council to be a little more harsh on him for breaking the Jedi Code, but here they were, letting him keep his seat on the Jedi Council _and_ making him a Jedi Master.

"We have a mission for you, Master Skywalker." Mace said, not answering Anakin's question. "You are to travel to Alderaan. We have just received a message from Senator Amidala that she is en route to talk with Senator Organa and start a basis for the rebellion against the Empire."

"Am I going alone?"

"If you wish, or you may take anyone from the enclave you wish, as long as they don't mind going."

"May the Force be with you Master Skywalker." Ki-Adi said as Anakin bowed and walked out.

Anakin chose Duran to go with him. The boy was more than a fair pilot, and Anakin knew that even though he was not a Jedi, he could handle himself in any situation that would come up.

"Do you know how to fly a Delta Interceptor?" Anakin asked as they entered the hanger of the Jedi Enclave.

"It can't be that hard can it? I mean, I've never flown one before, but I have flown V-Wings and even ARC-170s, so yeah, I'm sure I can handle it."

The two prepared their ships for take off, and as they lifted off from the surface of the planet, Anakin allowed Duran to take the lead, making it easier to keep an eye on him.

Anakin smiled as the boy quickly docked with the hyperspace ring. He was a natural, better than most Jedi at his age. As Anakin too docked with his ring, he was glad he had chosen Duran to come along with him; if they had to make a risky escape, Duran's skills, almost on the level of Anakin himself, would indeed come in handy.

_"Master Skywalker, I have entered the coordinates for Alderaan. I'm ready for the jump to light-speed when you are."_

"Okay Duran, let's go." Anakin said, and mere seconds later, both ships were in hyperspace, leaving Dantooine behind yet again.

Meanwhile, on the planet Alderaan, Padmé sat at a table with her long time friend and fellow senator, Bail Organa, Senior Senator of Alderaan and Viceroy of the planet itself. Next to her sat Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrilla, and around the table sat senators from various planets, including Kashyyyk, Corellia, Mon Calamari, Naboo Representative Jar Jar Binks, Manaan, and several other planets. On her left sat Portia, Kitch's sister, whom Padmé had taken a certain liking to.

"Senator Amidala, what makes you think the Jedi Order is strong enough to pose even a minor threat to the Empire?"

"I have been living with them for the past few months, and I know how strong they are, and they are getting more powerful each day."

"But can we defeat Palpatine and his _Empire?_" The Senator from Corellia asked. "Don't get me wrong, Corellia isn't afraid to rebel, but it would be bad for us if we lost."

"If we stand together and do what is right, then we can defeat him, but only if we work together. If all of you joined us, we would have Corellia, Mon Calamari, and Kashyyyk, three of the galaxy's biggest shipyards."

"But Palpatine would still control Kuat, Billbringi, and the Sluis Van ship yards, not to mention Coruscant."

"But we could still do it."

"Corellia has been constructing a secret fleet over the past 20 years, and almost all of the ships are ready. If we do this, that would give us a fleet large enough to defend against the Empire, and I am sure the other planets joining us have a fleet large enough to defend against the Empire."

"Bail, you and the other senators must continue to find support in the senate." Padmé said. "Bring in only senators you can trust, but be careful, we need to make sure we have a fleet capable of defending us from the Empire…"

Suddenly, an aid rushed in and stood at attention before Bail.

"Sir, a fleet of Imperial star destroyers have emerged from hyperspace and have begun to land an invasion party to capture you and the other senators…they're right down the hall!"

Before Bail could respond, a hundred stormtroopers entered the room, their blaster rifles lowered.

"You're all under arrest!"

Padmé looked over at Bail as she made to stand, putting herself between the troops and Portia.

"Lord Vader is on his way, and he has a little present for all of you."


	9. Rescue

Location: Alderaan

71 days after Order 66

Anakin and Duran arrived out of hyperspace in the middle of the Imperial fleet. No sooner had the emerged than the closest star destroyer opened fire. Crisply jettisoning their hyperspace rings, the two fighters stormed into the midst of Imperial ships with all guns blazing.

Four turbolaser strikes streaked between the two fighters, and though they missed Anakin and Duran, they did slam into the hyperdrive rings, causing them to explode in brilliant balls of fire.

"_Sithspawn!" _Anakin yelled as he realized what had happened. A second later, Duran's voice came over the COM and he could actually here worry in the boy's voice.

_"Master Skywalker, how are we supposed to get the fighters back into hyperspace now?"_

"We won't. When we get down to the surface, I'll free Padmé and the others, but I want you to go to the space port and find her skiff. Prep it and meet us at the palace and be ready to make a quick escape."

_"So this is where the fun begins, right?"_

"It looks like it."

Anakin killed the COM and turned his attention to the ARC 170s soaring in to cut them off from the planet below. He quickly issued a command to his R4 unit and then cursed under his breath as he easily evaded a series of shots coming his way.

R2-D2 would really come in handy right now, but the little droid was down there with Padmé, probably already coming up with a way to rescue his mistress.

With ten fighters now on his back, Anakin turned and shot out towards the closest star destroyer he could find. As he neared it, green streaks of turbolaser fire shot out at him, the gunners doing their best to destroy him.

The Hero with No Fear stretched out with the Force and felt for a safe path through the thick of the enemy fire, but there wasn't any. Smiling, he decided it was time to _make_ a clear path. As he drove through the storm of enemy fire, the fighters on his back followed him in. Though clones were great pilots, they didn't have the Force with him, and one by one, they were hit by their own fire, and when Anakin once again got clear of the Imperial fighters, all ten ships that had been chasing him had been destroyed.

As quickly as he could, he turned and streaked towards Alderaan as Duran opened fire on two more fighters, and Anakin smiled as both fighters exploded from the impact.

"Duran, get planet side and find Padmé's skiff, and hurry up, I really have a bad feeling about this."

_"Copy that Master Skywalker. I'll meet you at the palace when I finish here. And I'm about to go way outside of my comfort zone, but may the Force be with you Skywalker, because I think you're going to need it."_

"Thanks Duran. You be careful up here."

And the lone Jedi starfighter soared through the atmosphere of Alderaan, leaving Duran behind. Anakin ordered the R4 unit ganged into his left wing to pull up the coordinates of the royal palace and then, once he had its location, he soared across the planet, his mind now focused on his wife.

Meanwhile, Padmé stood in the room with the other Senators and now filled with Imperial stormtroopers. She listened as Bail tried his best to talk them out of their situation.

"I am a member of the Imperial Senate, and you will explain this immediately or get out of my residence."

"Sorry, _Senator_ Organa, but we have been ordered to hold you until Lord Vader arrives." As the commander said this, Bail turned and cast a furtive glance at Padmé.

"Commander, I want you to remove your people from my palace, or the Emperor will hear about this."

"The Emperor is the one who ordered it, Senator Organa." A mechanical voice breathed, and every eye turned around to see Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, standing behind the senators. "Emperor Palpatine knew you would try to rebel, every since he saw the security footage that clearly shows you helping Jedi Master Yoda escaping the Senate building. Now, let us begin the interrogations." Vader finished, walking over to Padmé.

"You can torture us all you want, _Vader_, but you will never find the last of the Jedi."

"You get me wrong, _Padmé,_ and I will deal with you myself, but I know that you senators are trained to resist all forms of torture, but can we be so sure about the ability to resist torture of a…say…little girl?" And before he had even finished speaking, the Sith Lord reached out with the Force and grabbed a hold of Portia, lifting her into the air with the Force Choke, which Padmé remembered all too well.

"Now come little girl, tell me where the hidden Jedi base is."

"No!" However, Vader only nodded his head and tightened his grip on her throat, and Padmé rushed forward and tackled Vader, throwing him to the ground. Bail rushed forward to grab Portia, but Commander Appo raised his blaster and pointed it at his chest, causing him to stop.

Vader stood and as Padmé rushed forward, he reached out with the Force and threw her against the wall, causing all of the senators to flinch. Vader activated his red lightsaber and then picked Padmé up with the Force, bringing her closer to him.

Suddenly, a blue bar of plasma entered the room like a boomerang, and Commander Appo's head fell to the ground.

"Let her go Vader, because if you harm even one little hair on my wife, I will make you regret it."

All eyes turned to the entrance where a Jedi in a hooded robe stood, a blue lightsaber activated.

"And which of our precious Jedi is this?"

"Perhaps you've heard of me, Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, the Hero with No Fear." And the figure's cloak fell to the ground, and sure enough, Anakin Skywalker stood before them.

"No!" Vader growled, and he made to run Padmé through, but Anakin reached out with the Force and pushed his wife to safety, the Sith blade slicing through nothing but air.

Even as Vader was repositioning his blade, Anakin was sailing through the air, and as he landed, his blue blade cutting at Vader.

As the two fought, the troops surrounding them raised their blasters, but didn't fire, afraid they would hit Vader.

Meanwhile, Duran entered the Naboo skiff to find R2 blocking his way. Duran smiled as he approached the droid. During his short time at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, he had met the droid and had formed a friendship with the little droid.

"Hey R2, I'm here to get the Senator out of trouble. Ya up for an adventure shorty?" R2 beeped a whistle, causing Duran to smile.

"Good, now, are there any weapons on board…no…oh well…I can handle these test tube babies."

Duran plopped down into the pilot seat and started activating the systems. Once he was sure everything was right, the skiff rose into the air and sailed towards the palace, mere kilometers across the city.

Landing in the back courtyard of the palace, Duran took off, ordering R2 to keep the shields raised until he returned. He rushed through the back door and into a small squad of stormtroopers. As they raised their blasters, Duran brought out a pair of pistols and fired into the troops, killing all four of them before they even had a chance to shoot.

Duran took off down the hall, running as fast as he could. As he turned the corner, he slammed into someone, sending both of them to the ground.

Choosing a few choice words in huttese, he stood up, retrieved his blasters, and then looked at the person he had slammed into. It was a woman, no older than 29 standard years, and she looked a lot like Padmé, though her hair was longer and curlier.

"Who are you?" He asked, helping her stand up. He figured she would be a handmaiden for the Queen or something.

"My name is Dormé, and I am here helping Representative Binks, though I'm on the look for Padmé…"

"Do you know where the meeting is?" Duran asked, an idea in his head.

"Yes, why?"

"Take me there."

And then he followed the woman through the palace, arriving at a door that looked as though someone had used a lightsaber rather than a key to unlock it. Duran motioned for Dormé to stay back, and then he rushed into the room, his blaster pistols blazing. He rushed over to one clone and even as the man fell to his death, Duran was pulling one of the frag grenades from his belt and throwing it into the middle of the group of soldiers, sending shrapnel and clone pieces everywhere.

Howling in rage, Vader deactivated his lightsaber and run out the room, and though Anakin wanted so much to chase him, he turned and bowed to the senators.

"Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker at your service."

"But Vader…you…"

"Long story. In the meantime, I have Senator Amidala's skiff outside and waiting to get you all to safety." Duran said, holstering his blasters. "And I do suggest we get out of here, while we still can. Because once Vader gets to his ship, those destroyers will open fire on this planet, and then we'll really be in trouble. Oh, and Senator Amidala, you have a young woman calling herself Dormé waiting outside of the door for you."

"Bail, get your wife and come on, the boy's right." Padmé said, bent down next to Portia, helping the girl recover from her ordeal. "The rest of you, get back to your planets and begin the preparations we discussed. It won't be long now before Palpatine is after you too."

And then the senators rushed out of the room and towards their ships. Padmé helped Portia up and then, casting a wary eye on Anakin, rushed out of the room. When Duran and Anakin walked out into the hall, Padmé was talking with the handmaiden.

"Dormé, what are you doing here?"

"The queen figured that you would be here so she sent me to find you. Don't you remember that all former queens get a handmaiden for life?"

"Come on!" Anakin shouted, and the two women turned and followed him and Duran to the skiff.

_"Padmé, this is Bail. We're getting out of here on the _Tantive IV._ We're going to Chandrilla with Mon Mothma until something else comes up. Listen though, if you have time, go to the Dagobah system. There's an _old_ friend there who could really help the Jedi Order out right now."_

"Thanks Bail, and two be careful, okay?"

_"May the Force be with us all in the dark times ahead."_

"Why Dagobah?" Anakin asked as the ship raced through the Imperial blockade.

"You'll see when we get there." Padmé said, punching in the coordinates as she spoke.


	10. Master Yoda

Location: Dagobah

73 days after Order 66

Anakin Skywalker carefully walked through the swamps of the planet Dagobah. Padmé wouldn't tell him what was so important that he would have to find on this backwater planet.

However, the Force was very powerful on this planet, but he couldn't pinpoint the source. R2-D2 was with him, and for some reason, the little droid knew more about where they should go than he did.

"R2, what is so important that you and Padmé can't tell me what I'm looking for on this planet?"

His response didn't make Anakin any happier. As they walked, he looked up ahead and he could barely see a column of smoke rising into the air, and so he continued. As they walked, Anakin turned around to R2.

"Who, or what, would live in this slimy mud hole?"

"Slimy? Mud hole? My home this is."

Anakin wheeled, his lightsaber in his hand and activated. However, when he saw who it was, he deactivated the blade and, returning the hilt to his belt, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Master Yoda! I'm so happy to see you."

"Sensed your presence, I did young Skywalker. Though, surprised I am to see you, especially after young Obi-Wan's report on the events of Mustafar."

"It's a long story Master Yoda."

"Come with me, young Anakin, and time we will make, to hear your story."

Anakin and R2 followed Yoda to the source of the smoke Anakin had seen minutes earlier.

He had to duck low to enter the small adobe hut, and once Yoda had made them both a bowl of his weird stew, Anakin told him the tale of how he had been captured and cloned by Palpatine, the clone being made with technology far more advanced than that on Kamino. When he finished, Yoda stood and paced across the floor, deep in thought.

"Master, the Jedi need you. Master Windu and Obi-Wan have rebuilt the Jedi Order and we are gathered on Dantooine. The council have voted Master Windu temporary Jedi Grand Master, but we really need you Master Yoda. Darth Sidious will one day find us on Dantooine, and we'll need you to defeat him."

"Fought Sidious I did, in the main chamber of the Senate building. Too strong for me to defeat, he was. As we fought, realized something I did."

"Master?"

"Allowed the Jedi to become bloated and dead, I did. While the Sith changed and adapted, _evolved,_ I trained our Order to fight the last war with the Sith."

"Master, this is _our_ second chance. There is time for you to rebuild the Jedi Order and fix the mistakes it has become apparent led to our defeat over two months ago."

Yoda said nothing, but stayed in his world of thought. Anakin could sense the turmoil and conflict inside of the ancient Jedi Master, and Anakin actually felt sorry for him. Yoda was almost 900 years old, and he had the weight of the entire galaxy on his shoulders, and that was when Anakin realized that Yoda might actually be afraid of failing in his duties, Suddenly, Yoda looked at Anakin with a crooked smile.

"Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

"Do or do not, there is no try." Anakin echoed, causing the ancient Jedi Master to nod his head.

"Take me to your ship, you will young one, and then to Dantooine, you shall take me, so see I can, this New Jedi Order."

"Yes, master." Anakin said, smiling.

Together, Anakin, Yoda, and R2-D2 walked back to the Naboo skiff, where they found Padmé, Duran, and Portia waiting for them. Once on the small ship, Yoda sat down and began to meditate while Anakin and Duran took the skiff out of the atmosphere and then into hyperspace.

Two days later

The Jedi High Council, minus Anakin, sat assembled in the council chambers. They were discussing the message from Bail Organa about the attack on Alderaan and the proposal of a Rebel Alliance to help fight back against the Empire.

"What we must do is face reality. The Smuggler's Alliance has yet to bring us any healthy Jedi who can assist us in rebuilding the Order, and though a few have found us, we are still too low on trained Jedi Knights to help defend the galaxy from anyone, lest of all the Sith. With that said, what should the Jedi do?"

No one immediately answered, nor did they get the chance to. For as soon as Mace had finished that question, the doors slide open and a voice answered for them.

"No matter how many Jedi we have, it remains; do their duty, the Jedi will. Adapt we must, changed the rules have, and change with them, we _must_, lest we face the end of the Jedi Order."

And then Yoda walked in, his walking stick clanking on the floor of the council room. Every Jedi in the room, from Mace and Obi-Wan to Shaak Ti and Ki-Adi-Mundi smiled.

"Master Yoda, it is so good to see you alive and well." Mace said as he stood up and bowed to the old master.

"To see all of you alive and well brings warm feelings to my heart. Dark Times do we live in, and extra care, we must all take. Everything we thought of the Sith, been proven wrong, we have, and now, fight back for the fate of our galaxy, we must."

"Master Yoda," Aayla Secura stated. "Do you suggest we actually condone a massive rebellion against the Empire? I thought the Jedi did not want war."

"War, we do not want, but thrown at us and the galaxy, it has been. Now, fight back we must. The creator of peace, war now is."

… … … … … … … To be continued … … … … … … …

Star Wars Jedi Knights Episode III: The Rebel Alliance will be coming up soon…


End file.
